


Team Fortress 2 x Reader

by krazykat101



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykat101/pseuds/krazykat101
Summary: This is a story I have Recently come up with and I want to share it with you people. Also sorry but I am not going to do the accents because I have a feeling I would just mess the accents up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have Recently come up with and I want to share it with you people. Also sorry but I am not going to do the accents because I have a feeling I would just mess the accents up.

It was a cold night. The wind blowing and whistling. You were outside walking around the base looking for Scout. As you were looking for Scout someone had noticed you walking.  
"Hey (Y/N). What are you up too?" He said. You knew the voice all too well.  
"Oh hey Sniper. I was just looking for Scout." You replied to Sniper. You had started to walk away from him.  
"Oh (Y/N) last time I saw Scout he was sitting in his room." Sniper said.  
"Thanks Sniper." You said and placed a kiss on his cheek making him blush. You were walking when all of a sudden from behind you, you heard a boston accent.  
"Hey toots." Scout said. You looked at him with a look that was saying 'You butt'.  
"Hey Scout. I was looking all over for you. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." Scout then grabbed a hold of your hand (In a friendly way) and dragged you along with him. As you were being dragged by Scout you noticed that he was walking to his favourite place to get a bucket of chicken.  
"Scout..... How am I not surprised." You said. He ordered the bucket of chicken and drinks. After ordering the bucket of chicken and the drinks, you two waited for about 20 - 30 minutes. (Going based on expirence from KFC.) Scout handed you a can of Boink. His favourite drink. You two had decided after eating the chicken in the park to go back to base.

\----- Time Skip brought to you by kittens and puppies. ------

Scout and you had just returned to the base. When you walked into the living space everyone looked at you.  
"(Y/N) we were all worried! You had just dissappeared without a word!" Medic yelled. You could tell by his voice that he was worried about you. Medic and you had been best friends for 6 months. (Yes you have been there 6 months.) You two had tons of happy memories together. You had thought about one of the happy memories which was when, you were alone and bored, he went to where you were and he sat with you till you had fallen asleep and your head was in his lap. He had carried you to your room so that he didn't have to worry about you all night. You were lost in thoughts until a voice broke you out of your thoughts. Medic had walked up too and sat beside you.  
"Hey (Y/N). Wanna watch some t.v?" Medic asked as he sat down beside you.  
"Hey. Let's watch some t.v." You replied. You were tired and decided to stretch across Medic. He didn't seem to mind. He took the cushion that was on the couch and put it under your head as a pillow. As you and Medic were watching t.v you heard two voices yelling at each other. The voices, you discovered to be Scout and Sniper. (I am not going to add the agurement. You can decide what they are aguring about.)  
"Can you two please just shut up? I can't hear the t.v and you guys are giving me a headache." You yelled at them. They didn't care. Medic started getting mad. He then laid the cushion down on the couch and go deal with the two dumb dumbs. A couple minutes later and the agurement had stopped. Medic came back and lifted up the cushion which held your head, and he laid on his lap. After about an hour you had fallen asleep so Medic carried you too your room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter since i can't come up with more ideas.

Scout's P.O.V:

I was so mad as I watched the Medic carry (Y/N) to her room. It should be me that is carring (Y/N) to her room. Medic came back down the stairs and walked in to see Sniper sitting in a chair. Pyro, Engineer, Demoman, Solider, Heavy, and Spy there with barely any clue as to what happended. Spy walked out of the room no longer wanting to be in the tension filled room. Engineer just sat there drinking his beer. Demoman was very drunk and stumbled out of the room falling onto the couch. Pyro went to his room in order to not possibly make things worse. Solider and Heavy left to go play some poker.

(Y/N)'s P.O.V:

As Medic was carring me to my room it seemed like Scout was pissed. I was carried to my room because I was sick of Sniper and Scout fighting. About ten minutes later I started to feel hungry and walked down the stairs to get some food. Engineer was alone at the kitchen table.  
"Hey (Y/N). I left some food on a plate for you because I didn't see you at dinner." Engineer told you.  
"Thanks Engi. I appreciate it." You replied as you were sat down and were about to eat. He just sat there drinking his beer. You took a bite and enjoyed it.  
"This is so good. Thanks." You then went and hugged him. He hugged you back.  
"No problem (Y/N). I was not going to let you starve. Scout thought that we shouldn't leave you a plate and the Sniper pretty much told him that he was stupid. But anyway I am going to go to bed now. Night." He said as he started to walked.  
"Night Engi. Have a good night sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of writing One Shots.  
> If you would like to request something feel free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought that the last chapter I wrote was going to be the end of the story but I have decided to write more.

You had awaken to hear Scout yelling profanity. Yep it was always like this when you had gone to bed with out saying Good Night to Scout. Sometimes he felt as if you were angry with him and he would always ask, just to make sure. No one quite understood how he started to get the idea that you were angry at him. Scout had walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself. You had walked down the stairs and decided to grab something quick. Grabbing a bowl of cereal you pour some milk on it and then put the milk away. You sit at the kitchen table enjoying your breakfast. Engi had walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal too.  
"Good morning (Y/N)."  
"Good morning Engi." You said as you had just finished your cereal you got up and went to the kitchen sink to rinse your bowl. After rinsing your bowl, you decided to go to your room to change out of your pj's. As you were changing into your uniform, you had heard some footsteps outside of your room. After changing you went to the living room. You looked around and saw Pyro, Spy, Solider, Medic, Engineer, Demoman, Sniper, and Heavy sitting on the couches but you didn't see Scout anywhere. It seems as through he had disappeared or maybe went to his room and didn't want to be around anyone. You saw space on the couch between Medic and Sniper and sat beside the both of them. You leaned your head on Medic's shoulder and he didn't seem to mind.

\- A couple hours later - 

You had fallen asleep with your head on Medic's shoulder, and he was asleep as well. Sniper had fallen asleep and the other guys went to the kitchen.


	4. Authors Note.

I hope everyone has a great christmas. Also i will write a chapter about the holidays.


	5. Authors Note

I have wattpad account that i use and it has some more stories i have wrote if you want to check the stories over on there out.

Wattpad user: @Krazykat101101


	6. Chapter 4

With all the other guys in the kitchen it was quiet. You woke and saw medic beside you. He was still asleep. You thought he looked cute while he sleep. After waking up you then processed to the kitchen where you got two bowls of (kind of cereal). You then walked back out to the living room and woke up Medic, handing him the bowl of cereal. He thanked you. You two sat peacefully on the couch that is until Scout came in the room and started yelling at you and Medic.  
"(Y/N), I feel as if you spend more time with Medic then anyone else and I don't understand why. I thought we had a strong friendship but it seems that Medic has come in between us in our friendship. You have to pick, it is either me or him." You felt as if tears were going to run down your face at any second and it was Scout's fault. *******Flash Back********** You had met Scout back when you were in grade 2. You had just moved to the area and were new to the school. He was the only one out of the whole class that would even talk to you. "Hello, my name is Scout. Let's be best friends." "Hey Scout. I am (Y/N), and yes let's be best friends." Time skip of a couple months - "(Y/N), I promise to always be by your side no matter what and I will always support your decisions." "Aww, Scout that is so sweet. Also I promise to always be by your side no matter what and I will always support your decisions as well." *****End Flash Back******* You looked at the person who had promised you that he would always be by your side and support you decisions and your tears started streaming down your face. "Scout remember a couple months after we met what we promised each other?" Scout nodded his head. "Clearly that promise means nothing to you. That promise meant everything to me. You were my only friend for years." "(Y/N) please..." You cut him off and ran out of the room and ran to your room where you slammed the door shut after you went into your room. Scout slid down the wall and tears of his own were streaming down his face. He felt as if he had lost his best friend. Medic went running to your room. "(Y/N), please darling open the door. I want to talk to you. I know you are upset and I want you to know that I am always here for you. I would never do what Scout did to you." You walked to the door and opened it. Medic walked in. He hugged you and kissed the top of your head. "(Y/N), I want you to always know that I am here for you, and I am never leaving your side. Scout doesn't understand what an amazing girl you are which is his down fall. Before I came up here, Sniper asked what was going on and I explained it to him. He wanted me to tell you that he is always here for you as well. You know that the whole team is always there for you." You smiled feeling a lot better. You still had tears streaming down your face. Medic wiped your tears away and he laid you down in your bed. (No Smut is happening. Also I have tried to write it before and I have failed miserably at writing it.) Medic then processed to cover you with the blankets. As he was about to leave the room you asked him to stay. After hearing that Medic walked to your bed and laid beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I think in the next chapter there is going to be a bit of a fight. Not sure yet. Also next chapter might be the end.
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to play TF2 sometime message me and we can set up a time and day that we can play my steam user is hammondpaine.
> 
> Also if you want you can check out my YouTube channel.  
> Link to my channel:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWOBSKFXGzB0afam4NwimzQ


	7. The End

Everyone but Medic, Scout and yourself were in the kitchen. Scout and Medic were aguring about something stupid. All of a sudden out of no where a fist hits a face and you see Medic holding his face and Scout smiling. You were concerned for both of them since they both are your friends. Medic then decided he was going to throw a few punchs. Never did you think that your friends would so suddenly attack each other. It left you confused and wondering what caused the two to fight. Scout was about to punch Medic but you stepped in the way and you were the one that got hit.  
"I am so sorry (Y/N) i didn't mean it. It was an accident." You gave Scout a look and grabbed Medic's hand and ran as tears were streaming down your face. As soon as you and Medic got to your room you pulled him in and locked the door after yourself (No lemon is happening since i can never bring myself to write them). Medic hugged you as you just sat there crying. 

-About an hour later-

You had stopped crying and you were sleeping. Medic was sat on the bed with you in his arms. Medic had heard some knocking in the door and decided to move you just enough so that he could go check who was on the other side of the door. Medic opened and saw that it was Scout. Scout pushed the door open and then saw that you were peacefully sleeping. You then woke up and saw Scout.  
"(Y/N) please understand i didn't mean to hit you. I am truely sorry!" He said you then hugged him as a sign that you accepted his apology but then went back to Medic where you felt safe.

(Use your imagination as to what happens from here.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is truely the ending of this story. If any of you have any ideas for a short story you would like me to write please let me know.


End file.
